buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Cauchemar
"Cauchemar" est le vingt-deuxième et dernier épisode de la quatrième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le soixante dix-huitième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 23 mai 2000 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit et réalisé par Joss Whedon. Synopsis Buffy, Alex, Willow et Giles décident de fêter leur victoire sur Adam avec une soirée vidéo chez les Summers, mais tous s'endorment devant le film. Ils sont alors poursuivis dans leurs rêves par une créature mystique. Résumé Après avoir invoqué l'esprit de la Première Tueuse et uni leur essence pour combattre Adam dans l'épisode précédent, Willow, Alex, Giles et Buffy se retrouvent pour une soirée vidéo chez Joyce Summers. Ils s'endorment tous quasi-instantanément. Le scénario suit les rêves de chacun. Il apparaît progressivement que la première Tueuse qu'ils ont invoquée tente de les tuer dans leur sommeil. À la fin de l'épisode, on apprend que l'origine des pouvoirs de Buffy sera un sujet important dans la prochaine saison. Rêve de Willow Willow est dans la chambre de Tara en train d'écrire au pinceau l'Hymne à Aphrodite de Sappho sur le dos de Tara. Tara fait remarquer qu'elles n'ont pas encore trouvé son nom. Willow lui demande si elle parle de Miss Kitty Fantastico et lui dit que c'est normal, elle n'est pas encore une adulte. Willow regarde par la fenêtre où se trouve un désert éblouissant et dit qu'elle va être en retard à son cours d'art dramatique. Elle se retrouve ensuite en plein milieu de répétitions pour la pièce Mort d'un commis voyageur, où Riley Finn joue « le cow-boy ». Au moment de monter sur scène, elle se retrouve en fait à réaliser un exposé sur Le Lion, la Sorcière blanche et l'Armoire magique devant ses anciens camarades s'ennuyant ostensiblement et Tara et Oz en train de flirter. Elle est tuée par la première Tueuse, qui lui aspire son esprit. Rêve d'Alex Le rêve d'Alex commence à l'endroit où le groupe s'est endormi. Alors qu'une version alternative d’''Apocalypse Now'' tourne, Alex se lève pour aller aux toilettes. Sur le chemin, il est l'objet d'une tentative de séduction par Joyce, la mère de Buffy. Aux toilettes, il est observé par l'ensemble de l'Initiative et décide de changer de lieu. Il se retrouve alors dans un parc pour enfants où Buffy joue dans un bac à sable de la taille d'un désert et Spike et Giles font de la balançoire. Il se retrouve ensuite dans un camion de vendeur de glace avec Anya, mais décide de rejoindre Willow et Tara à l'arrière. Il se retrouve à nouveau devant Giles, qui lui explique ce qui se passe dans les rêves, mais en français. Alex rejoue ensuite une scène d’''Apocalypse Now'' où le Colonel Walter Kurtz est remplacé par le proviseur Snyder. La première Tueuse le tue en lui arrachant le cœur. Rêve de Giles Giles tente d'hypnotiser Buffy dans un appartement entièrement vide hormis la chaise sur laquelle elle est assise mais Buffy se met à rire. Le rêve passe ensuite à une scène où il est à la fête foraine avec Olivia et Buffy et ne cesse de réprimander cette dernière. Giles commence à comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas mais il rencontre Spike qui pose dans sa crypte pour une séance photo pour touristes. Il arrive ensuite au Bronze où il discute avec Willow et Alex de ce qui est en train de leur arriver pendant qu'Anya raconte une histoire drôle sur scène. Giles commence alors à donner ses instructions à Alex et Willow en chantant mais il y a une coupure de son. Il rampe alors sous la scène en remontant le câble de son et réalise qu'il a affaire à la Première Tueuse juste avant que celle-ci ne le scalpe. Rêve de Buffy Buffy se trouve dans sa chambre et contemple le lit qu'elle vient de faire avec Faith. Tara apparaît alors pour lui donner des indications cryptiques et la prévenir de revenir avant l'aurore (« Dawn » en anglais). Buffy se met alors en quête du Scooby-gang, d'abord à l'université, où elle rencontre sa mère qui vit dans les murs, puis à l'Initiative, où Riley lui annonce qu'il a été nommé Ministre de la Santé et établit des plans de domination mondiale avec Adam. Une voix annonce que les démons attaquent et Buffy ouvre son sac pour y chercher des armes mais ne trouve que de la boue qu'elle s'étale sur le visage. Elle se retrouve ensuite dans le désert où elle rencontre enfin la Première Tueuse, dont Tara traduit les paroles. La Première Tueuse l'avertit qu'elle ne peut avoir d'amis et doit agir seule mais Buffy rejette ses avis et les deux tueuses se battent, d'abord dans le désert puis dans la maison Summers. Buffy réalise alors qu'elle peut mettre fin au combat en niant l'existence de la Première Tueuse et celle-ci disparaît. Conclusion Tous les quatre se réveillent alors et, plus tard, Giles leur explique qu'ils ont provoqué la colère de la Première Tueuse à cause du sort d'union qu'ils ont utilisé pour battre Adam, niant ainsi le fait que la Tueuse est la source du pouvoir. L'épisode (et la saison) se termine sur Buffy se tenant devant la porte de sa chambre et se remémorant ce que lui a dit Tara dans son rêve à propos du fait qu'elle croyait savoir ce qui l'attendait mais qu'elle « commençait à peine ». Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Marc Blucas — Riley Finn * James Marsters — Spike * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Kristine Sutherland — Joyce Summers * Amber Benson — Tara Maclay * Mercedes McNab — Harmony Kendall * David Wells — Homme au fromage * Michael Harney — Mr. Harris * George Hertzberg — Adam * Emma Caulfield — Anya * Seth Green — Oz * Armin Shimerman — Principal Snyder Crédités en fin d'épisode * Sharon Ferguson — Primitive * Phina Oruche — Olivia * Rob Boltin — Soldat Non crédité en fin d'épisode * James Michael Connor — Scientifique Giles' Dream Band * Christophe Beck — joueur de synthé * Steve Carter — bassiste * Falon — guitariste * Michael Zufelt — batteur * Buddy Sobchak — guitariste Apparitions Personnages *Adam (vision) *Spike (vision) *Sineya (première apparition) *Olvikan (mentionné) *Riley Finn *Tara Maclay (vision) *Faith Lehane (mentionnée) *Dawn Summers (mentionnée) *Rupert Giles *Anya Jenkins (vision) *Graham Miller (mentionné) *Buffy Summers *Joyce Summers *Ira Rosenberg (mentionné) *Jessica Harris (mentionnée) *Anthony Harris (vision) *Daniel Osbourne (vision) *Harmony Kendall (vision) *Olivia Williams (vision) *Willow Rosenberg *Alexander Harris *Sheila Rosenberg (mentionnée) *Homme au fromage *Principal R. Snyder (vision) *Miss Kitty Fantastico (vision) Organisations et Titres *Initiative (rêves) *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Sorcière *Observateur *Gouvernement des États-Unis (mentionné) Espèces *Humain *Vampire (rêve) *Démon (mentionné) *Loup-garou (rêve) *Construction magique (rêve) *Esprit (rêve) Événements Il n'y a aucun événement dans cet épisode Lieux *Terre **Sunnydale ***Maison des Summers ***Le Bronze (rêve) ***Maison des Harris (rêve) ***Cimetière de Restfield (rêve) ****Mausolée Hawley (rêve) ***Appartement de Rupert Giles (rêve) ***Université de Sunnydale (rêve) ****Bâtiment Stevenson (rêve) **Afrique *Espace-rêve Armes et Objets *"Le Mystère d'Acathla" (rêve) *Tarot Sortilèges et Rituels *Sort enjoignant (mentionné) Morts Il n'y a aucun mort dans cet épisode. Les quatre membres du Scooby-Gang sont tués dans leurs rêves par la Première Tueuse avant que ces derniers ne se réveillent à la fin de l'épisode. Le Saviez-vous ? *De nombreux personnages des saisons passées devaient réapparaître dans cet épisode et ont été envisagés dans le scénario d'origine par Joss Whedon, qui n'a finalement pas pu avoir tout le monde. Charisma Carpenter (Cordelia), David Boreanaz (Angel), Robia LaMorte (Jenny) et Eliza Dushku (Faith) étaient hélas indisponibles pour le tournage. D'autres rumeurs véhiculent les apparitions de Elizabeth Anne Allen (Amy Madison) et Larry Bagby III (Larry) dans le rêve de Willow. Cordelia devait insulter Willow en salle de classe, Faith devait avertir Buffy de revenir avant l'Aurore et Angel devait être le porte-parole de la Première Tueuse dans le désert. Enfin, Jenny devait apparaître en lieu et place d'Olivia pour pousser le landau. *"Cauchemar" est l'un des épisodes les plus stratifiés de la série, avec une abondance de références personnelles, des citations de choses passées et des allusions à des événements futurs, ainsi que des allusions à de nombreuses œuvres littéraires et cinématographiques. Certaines citations sont explicites, comme Mort d’un commis voyageur, la pièce d’Arthur Miller, ou Apocalypse Now de Francis Ford Coppola. Bien que cette quantité de contenu autoréférentiel soit exactement ce qui l'a amené à devenir un favori parmi les fans de Buffy, cela rend également difficile la compréhension ou l'appréciation de cet épisode pour les spectateurs qui ne connaissent pas les thèmes des personnages et la nature du spectacle. *Contrairement aux deux saisons précédentes, Joss Whedon ne voulait pas terminer par un point culminant. Il souhaitait faire quelque chose de différent, et se concentrer sur les quatre personnages originaux et leur évolution depuis le début de la série. L'épisode est donc une étude de ces quatre personnages à travers leurs rêves, avec l'intrusion de la Tueuse primitive dans chacun d'entre eux comme seule structure narrative. *Ce projet impliquait que Whedon, qui selon lui prépare méticuleusement les scénarios et le tournage de ces épisodes, anticipant tout, devait changer de méthode. « Je ne pouvais pas savoir où j'allais. Je me suis seulement assuré que les images étaient en harmonie avec les personnages et la dynamique du récit ». Hormis ce souci, il affirme avoir procédé par association libre et écrit une sorte de poème symphonique de 40 minutes, ce qui l'aurait « libéré ». Il définit ce travail comme un "exercice de style" formateur pour le travail d'écriture, autant que le fut la préparation de l'épisode "Un silence de mort". *Comparé aux deux autres rêves, celui d'Alex est un peu plus long et celui de Giles un peu plus court. Giles, cependant, parce qu'il représente la sagesse, est rapide à comprendre à quoi le groupe est confronté et doit être neutralisé rapidement. En comparaison, Alex a plus de problèmes à gérer avec sa vie et sa famille et a peu d'interaction directe avec la Première Tueuse. *C'est le seul des deux épisodes où il n'y a pas de pré-générique, avec l'épisode "Que le spectacle commence". Joss Whedon explique qu'il ne voulait pas que les crédits s'affichent sur une scène onirique "de peur d'en diminuer l'importance". En déplaçant l'introduction après le générique, il dispose ainsi d'une scène anodine pendant laquelle il peut s'acquitter de ses obligations en matière de crédits. Il mentionne, sans les décrire, des problèmes juridiques que ce choix aurait posé dans les coupures publicitaires et indique que pour éviter le parasitage de certaines scènes par les crédits, il procèdera autrement dans les épisodes "Orphelines" ou "Que le spectacle commence", en incluant une scène "qui cadre parfaitement" avec les crédits. *Amber Benson cite cet épisode comme l'un de ses épisodes préférés, notamment à cause de l'homme au fromage qui est "totalement bizarre", et l'épisode compte aussi parmi les dix favoris de Joss Whedon, qui le place en huitième position. *Selon Armin Shimerman (Snyder), il n'avait jamais vu la performance de Marlon Brando dans Apocalypse Now et l'avait regardé spécialement pour se préparer à cet épisode. *L'homme au fromage est un personnage qui apparaît dans chacun des rêves. C'est un homme au crâne dégarni, aux lunettes à montures rondes et épaisses, portant cravate et costume, et présentant dans les moments inattendus, des tranches de fromage, en utilisant des phrases cryptées. Joss Whedon affirme que c'est le seul élément des rêves de chaque personnage qui n'a absolument aucune signification symbolique, il représente la part d'absurde et de non-sens présente dans les rêves. *La chanson The Exposition Song, que Anthony Stewart Head chante dans l'épisode pendant le rêve de son personnage, a été écrite par Joss Whedon et composée par Christophe Beck. Beck est au piano lors de la scène alors que les membres du groupe Four Star Mary jouent des autres instruments. Analyse des rêves *Le début du rêve de Willow, quand elle écrit le poème de Sappho sur le dos nu de Tara, présente toute la confiance mutuelle et l'intimité qui s'est installée entre les deux jeunes femmes. Willow parle ensuite de laisser les choses révéler leur nom, alors que, plus tard dans le rêve, Riley parle lui de donner un nom aux choses. Cette mise en opposition souligne les différences dans la façon de voir et d'interpréter les choses entre les femmes et les hommes étant socialisés. La scène du théâtre illustre quant à elle l'angoisse de parler en public et de la nudité déjà exprimée par Willow depuis la première saison. Willow doit porter un déguisement et craint d'être mise à nue en révélant son nom. Elle s'enfuit et trouve alors refuge au milieu de rideaux rouges où elle retrouve Tara, ce qui symbolise le réconfort et la sérénité mais est aussi une allusion sexuelle (les rideaux rouges faisant référence à la vulve). *Le rêve d'Alex, qui présente de nombreuses références à Apocalypse Now, nous le présente visitant différents lieux mais finissant toujours par revenir à la cave dans laquelle il habite. Il ne veut pas se trouver dans cette cave, qui symbolise sa vie de famille, à cause du sentiment d'échec auquel il l'associe et préfère s'attacher au voyage plutôt qu'à sa destination. La famille, comme l'endroit où il vit, le renvoie à sa propre médiocrité, il n'arrive pas à y échapper, et il a par-dessus peur de devenir un Harris. Les relations qu'entretient Alex avec les différents personnages féminins de son rêve ont toutes un rapport au sexe parce qu'il recherche à travers cela le confort et l'amour que sa famille ne lui a jamais donné. Quand ses amis parlent dans son rêve une langue qu'il ne comprend pas, cela symbolise le fait qu'il fait du sur-place et que les autres ont pris de l'avance sur lui. *Giles, pour sa part, est poursuivi dans son rêve par les choix qu'il a du faire et doit continuer à faire dans sa vie. Il doit décider qui il veut être vraiment : faire son devoir d'Observateur, être un père de famille ou encore se lancer dans la chanson. Le début de son rêve nous le présente en père de famille mais sa compagne, Olivia, a une poussette vide car Buffy joue en fait le rôle de sa fille. Et plus tard, il expose en chanson à Willow et Alex ce qu'il a découvert dans ses recherches. Il doit trouver sa voie, ce qui est symbolisé par les câbles qu'il doit démêler à la fin de son rêve et la montre (watch en anglais) qu'il finit par trouver au milieu de ses câbles et qui le renvoie à sa fonction d'Observateur (watcher en anglais). *Le rêve de Buffy, avec Tara qui y joue le rôle d'un guide spirituel, introduit ce qui va se passer dans la saison suivante. Tara fait allusion à l'arrivée prochaine de Dawn et Riley incarne dans le rêve de Buffy ce qu'elle craint qu'il devienne : le pouvoir, « le mal en costume ». Le départ brutal de Riley fait référence au manque de solidité de la relation amoureuse qui l'unit à Buffy et la boue qu'elle s'étale sur le visage symbolise son côté primitif, que Riley a du mal à accepter. Buffy finit enfin par être confrontée à la Première Tueuse au milieu du désert, qui évoque l'isolement dans lequel vit la Tueuse. Buffy n'accepte pas cette solitude inhérente à la Tueuse, et c'est ce qui la rend unique. Elle défie sa condition et sa réaction qui semble inappropriée à la fin de son rêve, elle refuse simplement de croire à la réalité de la Tueuse primitive pour la vaincre, montre son refus de son destin tragique. Chronologie *C'est la première fois que Joyce et Riley se rencontrent. *C'est la troisième et dernière apparition de Olivia Williams. *C'est la première des quatre apparitions de la Première Tueuse. *C'est la toute dernière apparition de Oz dans la série, le personnage réapparatra dans les comics. *Dans son rêve, Buffy entend Tara lui demander de revenir avant l'aurore (« Dawn » en anglais). Ceci est une annonce cryptée de l'arrivée de Dawn dans le premier épisode de la saison suivante. *Tara dit à Buffy une phrase cryptique dans son rêve « Tu crois savoir...ce qui vient vers toi...ce que tu es...Tu commences à peine ! ». Dracula lui dit quelque chose de similaire dès le premier épisode de la cinquième saison, levant le voile sur sa destinée et sa nature de Tueuse. *Buffy mentionne à Tara ans son rêve qu'elle venait juste de faire le lit avec Faith, faisant référence à une scène de l'épisode "Une revenante, partie 1". *Tara tend à Buffy la carte de tarot Manus utilisée dans le sort d’union de l'épisode précédent. *Buffy mentionne à quel point il est tard, après avoir regardé l'horloge dans la pièce qui annonce 7:30. Tara répond « Oh non, l’horloge est totalement faussée » Ceci est une préfiguration de sa mort à la fin de la saison 5, et un rappel du rêve de Buffy dans l'épisode "La Cérémonie, partie 1", où Faith dit « ...compter à partir de 7-3-0 ». En effet, Buffy meurt 730 jours plus tard, sous entendu qu'il s'écoule 730 jours entre "La Cérémonie, partie 2" et "L'Apocalypse". Tara précise que l'horloge est fausse car elle il lui reste moins de 730 jours. *Le sac en cuir duquel Buffy extrait la boue qu'elle met sur son visage apparaîtra plus tard dans "Retour aux sources". Il contiendra des reliques de Tueuses léguées par la Tueuse Nikki Wood. *Le désert dans le rêve de Buffy s'avèrera être un endroit réel dans la cinquième saison et un lieu sacré pour contacter l'esprit de la Première Tueuse. On apprendra dans les comics que Sineya, la première Tueuse, est morte dans ce désert. Giles y enverra Buffy dans l'épisode "La Quête". *Riley lance à Buffy dans son rêve : « Très bien la Tueuse, si c'est ce que tu veux, je te laisse seule » puis tourne les talents et quitte la pièce. Ceci préfigure sa rupture avec Buffy et son départ dans l'épisode "Par amour". *Dans son rêve, Buffy dit à Adam à propos d'elle et des autres Tueuses « Nous ne sommes pas des démons », mais Adam qui a toujours parfaitement compris le monde qui l'entoure met en doute sa parole, et l'épisode "Retour aux sources", dans lequel on apprend que la Tueuse a été conçue avec l'essence d'un démon, donnera raison à Adam. *De nombreuses références à l'épisode "Tabula rasa" sont faites dans cet épisode. Le costume atypique que porte Spike dans le rêve d'Alex sera porté par ce dernier dans "Tabula rasa". Dans cet épisode, on entend Giles dire à Alex que Spike est comme un fils pour lui, et dans "Tabula rasa", Giles et Spike supposeront être père et fils après une amnésie collective. Cette partie du rêve d'Alex fait également référence à un requin sur Terre, et l'épisode "Tabula rasa" verra l'apparition d'un curiieux démon mi-homme, mi-requin. *Les rêves du Scooby-Gang sont révélés dans le même ordre qu'ils ont pris part au sort dans l'épisode précédent. Chacun est tué par la Première Tueuse d'une manière qui reflète leur contribution au sort : Willow représente l'Esprit, Alex est le Cœur, Giles est la Sagesse et Buffy est la Main. *La pièce de théâtre qui angoisse tant Willow avait été annoncé dans sa discussion avec Tara dans l'épisode "Le Facteur Yoko". Elle date cependant de la première saison, avec les épisodes "La Marionnette" et "Billy", deux épisodes dans lequel elle montait sur scène pour subir l'humiliation. Comme dans "La Marionnette", Giles est le directeur de la pièce et fait un discours pour rallier les troupes, faisant directement écho à cet épisode. *Si Tara dit à Willow dans son rêve : « Tu ne sait pas tout de moi », c'est pour faire allusion au secret de famille qui sera révélé dans l'épisode "Les Liens du sang" et qu'elle tentait déjà de dissimuler dans l'épisode "Stress". *Quand elle est devant la classe en train de faire son exposé, Willow porte la même robe qu'elle portait dans le premier épisode de la série : "Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 1" et les mêmes cheveux longs qu'elle avait en première saison. Comme à cette époque révolue, ses camarades de classe, Harmony Kendall en tête, se moque d'elle. *Dans le rêve de Buffy, Joyce est apparemment folle et vit dans les murs, ce qui préfigure sa tumeur au cerveau et les problèmes mentaux qui y seront associés en cinquième saison. Ceci est aussi une référence au fait que Joyce finira la saison prochaine "entre quatre planches", dans un cercueil. Quand ensuite Joyce dit à Buffy « Toi tu pourrais sûrement passer à travers les murs ? », c'est pour signifier que Buffy finira aussi dans un cercueil avant d'être ressuscitée en sixième saison. *Dans la pièce de théâtre, un vampire se prénomme Drac. Il s'agit d'une référence indirecte à l'arrivée de Dracula dans l'épisode suivant. *Cet épisode marque la dernière apparition du Principal Snyder. Il cite Apocalypse Now comme il l'a déjà fait dans l'épisode "Intolérance" et Alex lui dit finalement ce qu'il pense de lui comme il avait promis de faire dans les épisodes "Halloween" et "Kendra, partie 1". *Dans le rêve d'Alex, il finit par accepter sa relation purement amicale avec Buffy quand cette dernière le désigne comme un "grand frère", un terme qui le surprend de façon distincte, culminant dans la dissipation finale de ses sentiments romantiques envers elle. Buffy est la seule des Scoobies (Joyce incluse) à laquelle il ne pense pas sexuellement. *Willow dit à Tara qu'elle a "ce devoir à terminer avant". C'est une référence à l'épisode "Les Deux Visages", où elle était censée aider Percy West avec ses devoirs puisqu'elle a prononcé la même phrase dans cet épisode. *Si Buffy voit Anya dans le lit de Willow au début de son rêve, c'est parce de son point de vue, Willow était faite pour Alex et qu'Anya lui a volé la place. Cette transposition préfigure la relation de rivalité entre Willow et Anya dans l'épisode "Triangle". Scènes coupées Une réplique de Buffy : *'Buffy :' « Je pense qu'ils pourraient être dans de beaux draps ! » Musiques *Anthony Stewart Head & Four Star Mary – « The Exposition Song » *Christophe Beck – « Suite from Restless » *Christophe Beck – « A Really Big Sandbox » *Christophe Beck – « Spaghetti » *Christophe Beck – « Body Paint » *Christophe Beck – « Xander's Nightmare » *Christophe Beck – original score Citations Principal Snyder : D'où venez-vous Harris ? Alex : De la cave la plupart du temps. Principal Snyder : C'est là que vous êtes né ? Alex : C'est possible. Principal Snyder : Je passais un jour devant le bureau du conseiller d'orientation. Certains d'entre vous étiez là, assis, attendant d'être orientés. Je me souviens qu'il flottait dans l'air une odeur de fleur fanée. De pourriture. Là j'ai réalisé que l'avenir de notre nation reposait sur quelques kilos de compost. Alex : Je ne vous ai jamais dit comme j'avais été heureux que vous ayez été dévoré par un serpent géant. Buffy : Je veux l’entendre parler. Tara : Je n’ai pas de parole, pas de nom, je vis dans l’acte de mort, le cris du sang, la blessure profonde. Je suis la destruction absolue, solitaire. Buffy : La Tueuse ! Tara : La première. Buffy : Je marche, je parle, je fais les courses, j’éternue et je deviendrai pompier quand reculera le mal. Les arbres ont poussées dans le désert depuis que tu t’es retiré et je ne dors pas sur un lit d’os. Je veux que tu me rends mes amis ! Références culturelles *Quand Alex dit qu'il a Apocalypse Now comme l'une des options de film pour la nuit de cinéma, Willow demande : « Avez-vous quelque chose un peu moins Heart of Darkness-y? ». Heart of Darkness est la nouvelle de Joseph Conrad sur laquelle Apocalypse Now est basé. *Il est fait mention de Madame Butterfly, un opéra italien en deux ou trois actes de Giacomo Puccini et de la pièce de théâtre Mort d'un commis voyageur écrite par Arthur Miller. *Dans son rêve, Wilow se tient devant tous ses camarades de classes (Anya, Tara, Oz, Buffy, Alex, Harmony). Quand elle commence par dire qu'elle a lue pendant l'été The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, il s'agit d'une référence au livre Le Lion, la Sorcière blanche et l'Armoire magique de C.S. Lewis, premier tome dans l'ordre de sortie du cycle Le Monde de Narnia. Dans la V.F, le titre du livre est : Le Lion, la Sorcière et la Garde-robe. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S04E22-1.jpg S04E22-2.jpg S04E22-3.jpg S04E22-4.jpg En coulisses Il n'existe aucune photo de tournage pour cet épisode Publicité S04E22 (PUBLICITE).jpg Vidéos en:Restless nl:Restless de:Jedem seinen Alptraum Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 4